


Bat Song

by BatBoyyy



Category: Bat Boy: The Musical - O'Keefe/Farley/Flemming, The Black Suits - Iconis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Edgar survives, Gen, Happens after the musical, How Edgar came to the WRCU, I think about Edgar too much, Lets ignore canon for a second, Nandon if you squint, Running Away, Second Chances, will roland cinematic universe (wrcu)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyyy/pseuds/BatBoyyy
Summary: After the events of Bat Boy: The Musical, Edgar reflects on his life so far, and turns towards the future. What is he supposed to do now?(Also, the story of how Edgar joins the Will Roland Cinematic Universe)





	Bat Song

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Blood, mentions of violence, mentions of blood drinking, mentions of knives  
> Major Bat Boy spoilers

The first thing Edgar felt when he woke up was a searing pain in his back. What had happened? Then he remembered. The townspeople. Meredith. Doctor Parker. The knife. Shelley. He slowly got up, hissing softly from the pain. He sat back down, shaking his head slightly. The coppery stench of blood filled the air, a suffocating yet enticing cloud. Whether it was his own, Dr. Parker’s, or Meredith’s, he was unsure. Likely all of them.  
How did I get here? He thought. Not as in a physical location, but as a story. He had been so content living in a cave for all those years, but then everything changed with a flash of light and three determined teenagers. Flashlights meant humans, and humans were bad. At least for him. His first memories of humans were of them stomping on his head, so who was he to believe there were humans different than that? Well of course there was Meredith and Shelley. But Meredith had lied to him. Never bothered to tell him the truth. She betrayed him. And Shelley... She cared. She knew him. But it was impossible. They were siblings. It simply could not happen. He could never see her again. The world was a cruel place, as he had learned first-hand, and this was just another harsh twist of the ruthlessly cold world. At least this was better than the horror stories he had heard of the mental institute. Being alone would be the best thing for him. Yes. No matter how bad the solitude hit him, he could always count on this being better than being suffering. They had all misjudged him. They thought he was a monster, who needed to be caged up.  
Perhaps they were right.  
No.  
That chapter of his life was over. He could put the past behind him. Promise to never become a monster again.  
If he could manage that.  
But he thought perhaps he could. Without pressure from humans insisting that he is a monster, it would be much easier. Without them trying to hurt him, all would be fine. Everything was going to be okay. Doctor Parker was gone. The townspeople had left him alone. He shouldn’t take this for granted. They may return eventually. He had to leave. Had to go somewhere else. Somewhere far away. But where? And more importantly was the question of what comes next? It wasn’t like he could go back to Hope Falls. Not after everyone learned the truth, not after everything that had happened. And yet, he wasn’t ready to return to the way things had been before. Even if humans could be a nuisance occasionally, he did enjoy living among them. He couldn’t exactly bring himself to go back to the life of living in a cave with his... adoptive family. But where else could he go? Wouldn’t everywhere else be the same? People would be frightened. Some may accept him, until they learnt the truth. It was an endless cycle. Why was there no one who could simply accept him for who he was? It seemed like no one other than Shelley could see him for who he was. Not a monster, not a bat boy, just... Edgar. Himself. He sighed. He supposed he could travel through the woods for a while. Stay in towns for a day if he had to. Never long enough to get to know anyone. Never long enough to frighten them.  
So that’s what he did.  
Bounce around.  
He would drink the blood of roadkill if he had to.  
Never talked to anyone.  
Never let anyone talk to him.  
Never let them see his true self.  
He wandered for weeks, never being truly happy.  
Never letting himself be happy.  
But one night in the woods could change everything. Edgar knew that the world was unpredictable, and something may happen that could make everything worse. Or perhaps better.  
\--  
“Brandon! Where did you go?” A voice shouted from far off in the forest one night. Edgar shuffled a bit farther into the small cave that he was in. It wasn’t really a cave, more like a small indenture in a large rock. He could hear the boy coming from far away, but he was exhausted after travelling a long way during the day and could barely move. He hoped that the boy wouldn't see him and would leave and he wouldn’t have to do anything. But the footsteps got closer.  
“Brandon, seriously. Where are you? This isn’t funny!” He heard the boy shout again. Something awful appeared through the trees. A flashlight. He could recall the sensation of one of them being shined into his eyes, a terrible, blinding feeling. The boy shoved his way through bushes. It seemed as though he was making no attempt to be quiet. Why not? Did he not know that the forest could be dangerous at night? The footfalls grew closer, causing Edgar to tense up and instinctively chirp in fear, begging for someone to help. But there were no bats nearby, and his panic only served to alert the boy to his presence.  
“Whatwasthat- Brandon?” It seemed he did not suspect anything off. He was still looking for his friend.  
“Is there a fuckin’ bird here? Don’t they sleep at night?” He said. Yes. They do. He was not a bird.  
“Or.. Like.. A bat?” Not quite. But closer. “Do bats even live in New Jersey?” He mumbled. “This place is weird. Kinda miss Long Island. Maybe we can go back, right Brandon?” He got no response. His friend was not nearby. The boy sighed, continuing his search. His flashlight got closer. And closer. Much too close. The flashlight hit his feet and stopped. He scampered a few feet away from it.  
“What the fuck?” The flashlight followed him. He grabbed onto the stone, climbing up to hang onto the ceiling. The flashlight hit his eyes and he accidentally snarled at the boy, before the light fell back to the ground.  
“Shit, sorry,” He said. He didn’t sound scared, or angry. He just sounded.. like someone who accidentally shone a flashlight on someone’s face. Edgar looked at him. The boy looked like no one Edgar had ever known. He wore a comfy orange cardigan and jeans. He watched the stranger carefully, but his posture and heartbeat seemed to indicate that he was not here to hurt Edgar. Finally the boy spoke up.  
“Hey there. I’m Nato. What’s your name?”


End file.
